List of Rerumas characters
This page contains a 'list of characters in ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. '''Most of the following characters have their own articles which contain more thorough information about them. Plumbers' Helpers Max Glenn Max Glenn is a 15-year-old human and the wielder of the Omnitrix. The son of Kelly Glenn, a Plumber veteran and close friend of the Tennyson family, Max was chosen by Kelly and Gwen Tennyson to wield the Omnitrix and lead a new team of rerumas, the Plumbers' Helpers. Max reluctantly accepted the responsibility of the Omnitrix, and went on to recruit Betty Augen, Niko Yamamoto, and Lyssa to the team, helping them each deal with their personal circumstances and struggles with being rerumas. Despite his deep interest in aliens and rerumas, Max feels inadequate in his role and constantly compares himself to Ben Tennyson, believing that he is living in his shadow. Nonetheless, through his experiences, he gradually begins to feel comfortable as Ben's successor and the bearer of the Omnitrix. Betty Augen Betty Augen is a 14-year-old Opticoid reruma. When she was an infant, Betty was left for adoption in Bellwood and later adopted by Clark and Janice Augen, an anti-alien couple. When Betty's alien traits began to manifest in 2035, her parents reacted with hate and rejection. Discovering Betty's existence, Gwen Tennyson sent Max Glenn to befriend her and ultimately recruit her into the Plumbers' Helpers. Betty's parents rejected Max's help, but after Betty fought back against them, they reluctantly told her to leave. Subsequently, Betty began living at the Bellwood Plumber HQ with Max and Gwen, and became the first new member of the Helpers. In spite of her shy and insecure personality, Betty is also childishly vibrant and playful, and cares deeply for all of her friends - especially Max. Niko Yamamoto Niko Yamamoto is a 10-year old Galvanic Mechamorph reruma. Born in 2010 as a symbiotic Galvanic Mechamorph named Ship, Niko was adopted and cared for by Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto. Due to an injury sustained during the Twilight War, Ship's DNA was destroyed and he was rendered comatose. Over time, he rebuilt his entire genetic structure by emulating the DNA of those he had been closest to, becoming a biological clone of Ben and Julie - their "son." Julie raised Niko as her own without any knowledge of his origins, but after he learned who he really was, Niko chose to join the Plumbers' Helpers. Niko is generally very hyperactive and lighthearted, but also demonstrates a heroic and selfless nature, and ultimately grows into a hero courageous enough to take on even Vilgax. Lyssa Lyssa is a 13-year-old Appoplexian reruma. Abandoned by her criminal parents, Skarr and Mercy Nelson, Lyssa lived on the streets from infanthood. Eventually, she was kidnapped and enslaved by Hunter Cain, an anti-alien vigilante, who molded her into a killing machine whom he used to hunt down aliens on Earth. Eventually, Cain and his Planetary Freedom Force made enemies of the Plumbers' Helpers, and Max Glenn ultimately convinced Lyssa to betray Cain and join the Helpers. Lyssa possesses a standoffish and taciturn nature, reacting with hostility and distrust to almost everyone around her; however, through her connection with Max, Lyssa gradually begins to open up and heal from her past. Plumbers Gwen Tennyson Magister Gwen Tennyson is a 40-year-old Anodite and the leader of the Plumbers on Earth. Devastated by the loss of Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin during the Twilight War, Gwen is now the only active Plumber agent on Earth, and works in vain to curb anti-alien prejudices and the mistreatment of rerumas. Gwen recruited Max Glenn to reform the Plumbers' Helpers in order to create a new hope for the Earth and for all the aliens living on it. Gwen acts as something of a mentor figure to Max and the Helpers, though she herself still struggles with her loss from years ago and her lingering feelings of regret and doubt. Kelly Glenn Kelly Glenn is the 41-year-old mother of Max Glenn and a veteran Plumber. Years ago, Kelly graduated from the Plumbers' Academy and teamed up with Ben and Gwen Tennyson, becoming their close friend and frequent ally. After Max was born, Kelly retired from the Plumbers to raise him, but later left Earth to rejoin the Plumbers, leaving Max in Gwen's care. Kelly currently works with Rook Blonko to support the Galactic Restoration Initiative, a Plumber project to rebuild worlds devastated by the Twilight War. Rook Blonko Rook Blonko is the 42-year-old leader of the entire Plumbers organization. A seasoned warrior, Rook was once the partner of Ben Tennyson. In the present, he leads the Galactic Restoration Initiative in the hopes of undoing the damage done by the Twilight War and protecting what few worlds are left in the Milky Way Galaxy. Ben Tennyson Ben Tennyson was the original wielder of the Omnitrix and thus Max Glenn's predecessor. Considered a legendary hero by his few remaining supporters, Ben's celebrity status encouraged an era of human-alien cohabitation. However, after Ben was killed during the devastating Twilight War, humans turned against aliens and the world was left in a state of disarray. Ben's Omnitrix was taken into Gwen Tennyson's custody, who kept it for years before ultimately giving it to Max Glenn in order for him to honor Ben's legacy and reform the Plumbers' Helpers. Kevin Levin Kevin Levin is a 41-year-old Osmosian Plumber and Gwen Tennyson's former lover. Once a sociopathic criminal, Kevin was reformed by Ben Tennyson and Gwen and became one of the most honored Plumbers to ever live. During the Twilight War, Kevin used his powers to absorb an Old One to protect a helpless planet, in doing so losing his mind; Gwen subsequently banished him from the universe to protect it from him. Max Tennyson Max Tennyson was Ben and Gwen Tennyson's grandfather, and was considered to be the greatest Plumber who ever lived; to this end, the Omnitrix was originally intended for him, but instead accidentally ended up with Ben. Max supported Ben in his journey, but was devastated by the loss of Ben's life in the Twilight War, and passed away a few years later. Max Glenn is named after him. Initiates Zach Shiyurei Zach Shiyurei is a 16-year-old Ectonurite reruma and the leader of the Initiates. Born to the secretive Shiyurei clan, a Japanese cult worshiping Anur Phaetos and its inhabitants, Zach was once a member of the Plumbers' Helpers but soon became their enemy. Subsequently, Zach was tasked by his mother, Itagaki Shiyurei, to form his own team of rerumas to oppose the Helpers. Zach accepted the responsibility and recruited Sitre, Jack Shelley, and Luna Long to his cause. While ostensibly serving his mother, in reality, Zach is a revolutionary who believes that humanity must be overthrown in order to save the reruma race. Sitre Sitre is a 15-year-old Thep Khufan reruma. Born into an Egyptian cult known as the Children of Khufos, who serve the Shiyurei clan, Sitre was trained from a young age to obey the will of her superiors unequivocally. Under the orders of Itagaki Shiyurei, Sitre was made into the servant of Zach Shiyurei. As a result of her life of brainwashing, Sitre is a silent, emotionless killing machine who will answer to Zach's orders without question. Jack Shelley Jack Shelley is a 14-year-old Transylian reruma. Born a human in the war-torn country of Zarkovia, Jack was kidnapped by King Gyula and subjected to horrendous experiments that fused his DNA with that of the Transylian criminal Dr. Viktor. These events led to Jack becoming deranged and hateful, and ultimately vowing to destroy the human race. Fleeing his home country to England, Jack was eventually found by Zach Shiyurei, and joined the Initiates after learning of their true goal of eradicating humanity. Luna Long Luna Long is a 13-year-old Loboan reruma. Raised by a kindhearted human mother in Iowa, Luna's live changed forever when Hunter Cain and the Planetary Freedom Force targeted her family. Cain sent Lyssa to subdue Luna, who could do nothing but watch as Cain murdered her mother. After Luna escaped, she was found and rescued by Zach Shiyurei, who promised her revenge against Lyssa. Though Luna is conflicted about Zach's ideals, her hatred for Lyssa and loyalty to Zach leads her to antagonize the Plumbers' Helpers. Other villains Hunter Cain Will Harangue Itagaki Shiyurei Reginald Blackwood Skarr Mercy Nelson Vilgax Jonathan Darling Connor Eon Twilight Future Max Glenn Lyssa Niko Yamamoto Other characters Julie Yamamoto Azmuth Clark Augen Janice Augen George Augen Jimmy Jones Zak Saturday Paradox Wendy Shiyurei Belle Primrose Pasha Chernyshevsky Reinrassig III Weasel Non-canon characters Penelope Donnelly Dolly Campbell Petra Glänzend Rachel O'Halloran Trench Lamont Daisy Sergei Starwriter Ash Frost Vanessa Stoker MJ Gooding Category:Characters